


Games Are For Others

by DavidTheSnowman (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Games, Humor, I Spy - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7771006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DavidTheSnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras can't lose, Grantaire loves winding Enjolras up, Courfeyrac can't spell and Combeferre needs to remind them all that it's just a game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Games Are For Others

"Thats it. Let's play I Spy!" Courfeyrac exclaimed cheerfully, to a few of Les Amis crampt in the small apartment.

"Right. Better then Enjolras looking like he wants to slaughter us all. You can go first, you won the last game." Cosette grinned.

"He  _didn't_ win the  _fucking_ last one!" Enjolras interrupted angrily. Grantaire snorted loudly in amusement, whereas Combeferre eyed him warily.

"He got silence of the limbs-" Grantaire observed (unhelpfully).

"It _wasn't_ silence of the-"

"Enjolras! Will you _just let Courfeyrac go first?"_ Combeferre asked, in a warning tone. Enjolras let out a few stuttering sounds. He blinked repeatedly.

"Fine." Enjolras gritted out, a few tones off-key directing his scowls to the floor. Courfeyrac grinned and propped himself upon the couch.

"I Spy with my little eye, something beginning with F." Courfeyrac declared, and Grantaire smirked.

"Phone."

"No."

"Photo."

"No." Courfeyrac repeated, raising an eyebrow at Grantaire.

"Photo frame- that's two F's."

" _No_."

"Fuckin' idiot." Enjolras grinned, delivering it in a joking mannor, that would of been considered offensive if it weren't so friendly.

"Sticks and stones, Enjolras." Grantaire mock-wailed, clutching his heart dramatically. Courfeyrac continued to deny every option they suggested.

"Furniture?" Marius offered, who was muffled by the massive knitted scarf Jehan had sowed for him a month ago for his birthday (in August).

"No."

"Floor." Cosette stated, staring, fixated, at Courfeyrac's face as if he would glance elsewhere and give it away.

"No."

"Food?" 

"No."

"Feet." Cosette tried again, frowning slightly.

"No."

"Fist." Enjolras half-threatened Courfeyrac by raising his had, clenched tightly into a ball. Combeferre nudged his sides gently.

"No." Courfeyrac continued, not changing his cheerful tone. "Do you give up?"

There collective sighing and muttering as, one by one, they all answered the affirmative, the last being Cosette.

"Frog!" Courfeyrac exclaimed. Everyone excluding him looked around, as if the amphibian were to miraculously appear. Enjolras looked formidable.

"I  _Spy,_ Courfeyrac." Enjolras blinked, obviously controlling his frustration. Grantaire laughed, and Enjolras grinned slightly.

"I saw it with my mind-eye."

"I'm going to fucking kill him."

 

_Fin_

 

**Author's Note:**

> Don't kill me!!!
> 
> D.T.S


End file.
